


Deep in the Woods

by fear_her_blurryface



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_her_blurryface/pseuds/fear_her_blurryface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some secrets are wonderful, some secrets are cruel and some, are both. Nobody knew it better,than Tyler and Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep in the Woods

Tyler was a quiet skinny boy. Although he was almost 17, he looked through his delicate figure more like 14. His brown hair was a single mess and if you took the trouble to look into his eyes, you would maybe surprised to discover a deep sadness in them.  
His two siblings were lively personalities and he loved them, but he felt an invisible wall between them. During the two raged laughing through the house, he stood aside silently, watching them with a sad smile, knowing that he would never find this lightness as they have.  
Through his quiet way, he was overlooked by his parents often because he barely spoke, and when then so low that they simply did not hear him. Sometimes his parents said to him: "Oh Tyler, why can‘t you be a bit more than your siblings, rather than always stand dumb as a tree in the corner" Then he didn‘t answer and shift his eyes to the ground. It hurts him to be a complete disappointment for his family, but he couldn’t help himself. He didn’t saw the world as a sunny, warm place full and bliss.  
The only thing that gave him a sense of happiness, was his music. In the basement, he had a small studio where he could spend whole days and forget the world around him. And he forgot not only the world around but also himself. He forgot to eat, to drink, to sleep.  
When his father once found him fainted in his studio, he was not allowed for 14 days to entert he room. And that was the hell for Tyler.  
Another type of hell waiting for him every day at school. A group of older boys had chosen him as their whipping boy and there was no escape. He'd be lucky if he only got a few punches in the stomach and was designated as a worthless piece of shit. Then there were also those other days ... .As he was again pressed with his head in the toilet and thought to have drown at any moment, he wanted nothing more than that this whole suffering should come to an end. He just wanted to disappear, dissolve into nothing, no longer exist ....  
The days were an endless chain of suffering, pain and deep black hopelessness. Tyler wished so desperately peace for his tormented soul. No one noticed his sorrow. He had no friends, no attentive teachers who would be able to intervene, no parents and siblings they care. For him there were only two kinds of people. The one, they not see him and the others who tormented him.  
So deep in thought, he did not notice that a fist came supplied shot at him. This jolted him not only from his mind, but right from the feet. He bounced hard on the sidewalk. Through his stupor and the pain he heard the familiar, nasty laugh of his tormentors. One of them said, "that's what happens when you piece of shit do not watch where you're goin '. And so you do not forget to take better care next time, there's a few more Favourites on top "and he was hit by a few kicks in the stomach and back. Then they turned their backs on him and left him laying on the sidewalk.  
Slowly and painfully Tyler picked up again. Tears streamed silently down his cheeks. He had enough. Enough of the blows, enough of the insults, enough to be not seen, enough to be alone. He began to run. It did indeed hurt like hell, but he did not care. Soon it will be all over, who cares about a little more pain then.  
Tyler had in his backpack always a sharp hunting knife, that he had once bought secretly.If Tyler had the desire to seen his own blood, it had made him good services, to punish himself that he was such a disappointment for all.  
He ran aimlessly through the streets until it was a forest road, which became a path and at some point there was nothing more there than undergrowth. Tyler stopped because he was completely out of breath and gasping for air. Now he looked around. The forest looked familiar. A piece behind of his house began a large forest, which was to leave completely change. Tyler had already been there a couple of times to find some peace by leaning with his back against a tree, wondering what the trees could tell him everything well, if they would speak. He had never met anyone in this forest, he was always alone. So he took one day his ukulele and played for the trees and sometimes sang.  
But as deep as today he had never been in this forest itself. Everything was totally wild and had something ghostly. When Tyler had gone some steps further, he discovered to his great surprise, a large depression in the ground and when he stood at the edge, he discovered an old hunting lodge therein. In front of the lodge rusted an old water pump and it was clear that for years no one had been here.  
His real intention was forgotten and he set out to find a way into the valley. After some searching, he found the total to proliferated path downwards. As he stood in the valley, he was quite fascinated by the fact that they had a very good view of protection from all sides. It was like a secret island, but just in a forest.  
Next, he turned to the lodge. Up so close, she looked not very safe, and he wondered if it would be a good idea to enter in. But his curiosity won. He tried to open the door and after a brief resistance, they gave in and he could enter. It took a while before his eyes had adjusted to the dim light but what he saw then surprised him. This old forgotten lodge was amazing welcoming. There was a small living room, a kitchenette and even an additional room. Now he also discovered that the Lodge has windows and only the shops were closed before. Tyler went to one of the windows zoom, opened it and closed the shutters on. Immediately there was much brighter in the room. In all, there was a thick layer of dust, but that could be cleaned up . The roof seemed probably still be ok cause Tyler couldn‘t see no wet or rotten wood.  
Suddenly he was startled by a noise from his thoughts. It came from the other room. Tyler guessed that probably an animal had catched themself here. He entered the room and his eyes had to get used again to the dim light. But when they did made Tyler fright, set back and hit with his back against the door frame. He groaned in pain and cursing himself for not having paid more attention.  
"For –forgive me that I- I have you - have you frightened. I- I truly hope, you - you ha-haven‘t hurt you much be-because of m-me. " The voice was hoarse and quiet, as if they had been not in use for a long time. Nevertheless, it was clear to hear, that they belonged to a young male person. The speaker took a step forward, so that Tyler could see him in better.  
In front of him stood a teenager, about his age, only slightly smaller. He had a disheveled Iroquois, small plugs in his ears and his stature was slender but somewhat athletic. His eyes had Tyler particularly impressed. They shone like Amber and his finely curved lips played a shy smile. Tyler smiled and relaxed. "What's your name? And what are you doing here all alone? "Tyler asked unusually brave. The other teenagers shuffled embarrassed with his foot before he answered: "My name is Josh. And - I do not know - I think I was, always here. What's your name? And how did you get here? "" I'm Tyler. I found this place here accidentally. What do you mean, you were always here?," Josh shrugged:" I can not remember anything else, except to this place here. Anything what was before, is black. "" That sounds really weird to me, "said Tyler. Josh grinned: "Whooo I'm spooky Josh" and waved his hands. Tyler burst into unrestrained laughter and Josh laughed until Tyler grimaced in pain. "So what's going on? What is hurting you? "Tyler looked down at the floor. He was afraid to tell Josh about the attack, so he did not think the same as everyone else - that he is a complete disappointment. Josh did not let up "Tyler please .." "I'm afraid to tell you" Josh raised an eyebrow surprised: "Why?" "I do not want that you could think that I‘m a pussy" replied Tyler contrite " Josh broke out laughing: "Oh my God, why should I think you're a pussy? Hey, you've already forgotten who's in the amnesia? "And he waved back briefly with his arms. Tyler grinned. "So, now that we have clarified who is the pussy here, would you please tell me what hurts you and why?" Tyler took a heart and told him the events of the afternoon. Meanwhile, both had placed on the bed of the room, from which a cloud of dust rise, when they both sat on. Josh listened in silence, shaking occasionally his head disapprovingly. After Tyler had finished he looked at Josh uncertain when he would expect to find resentment in his face. But he saw only compassion and his eyes sparkled at him warm and sad. "What a coward assholes" Josh broke the silence. He put his hand on Tyler's shoulder, which felt pleasantly cool. "Have you any friends?" Josh asked cautiously. Tyler shook his head in resignation. "But how can that be? Well, I know we meet just today, but even an amnesia victim like me can see what you're for a great person "Tyler looked up and stared at Josh in disbelief." You really think so? "" Yes. "Tylers eyes began to fill with tears. Josh got embraced stormly by Tyler and he could feel his warm body, while Tyler enjoyed the coolness of Josh.  
The dawn began to decrease over the forest and Tyler was reluctantly aware that he had to make his way home. He let Josh go and murmured. "I have to go now, unfortunately" He nodded „ Can I come back tomorrow" Tyler asked uncertainly. Josh tilted his head, grinned and said, "I would be heartbroken if you did not come back tomorrow," Josh accompanied Tyler until they arrived the upper end of the valley. Tyler makes his way alone and after half an hour he arrives at home.  
At the dinner he grinned quietly to himself and when he was in his room later and laying in his bed, he thought about this wonderful encounter. He realized that Josh had probably saved his life, his intention was to kill himself, as he entered the forest. Instead, he was glad to be here and couldn‘t wait for tomorrow afternoon. He knew that the school would be the hell again, but for Josh he would go through every hell, if it would end up that Josh was waiting for him. With this thought he fell asleep.  
The next day at school went well for Tyler's conditions, since he caught a few clouts and insults of his tormentors. He immediately makes his way in the forest after school and a short time later, he arrived in the valley. The Lodge was quiet in the autumnal sun and Tyler panicked that he had Josh perhaps only imagined, as he heard no sound. He cautiously opened the door of the tabernacle peered in and whispered almost: "Josh you're there?" When he received no reply, his heart sank. Had his sick tormented brain, Josh just imagined? To buy off another day of meaningless existence? When he closed the door and turned to go, Josh suddenly dangled upside down from the porch roof in front of him. Tyler let out a scream of fright. Josh grinned: "Looking forward to see you, too" and ended up with half a backflip before Tyler. He thought still the chest in fright. Only when Josh gently stroked his cheek he relaxed again. Tyler burst into tears and stammered: "Oh my god Josh, I thought, I thought ..." Josh embraced him intimately and whispered in his ear: "Sh, it's all good. I'm here. "His voice blew him like a cool breeze. When he let him go, he pushed him gently a kiss on the forehead. "Where were you?" Tyler asked. Josh pointed his fingers to the trees: "I've talked with them. I tell you, they can tell you things, because your curlers can fly out of your hair "Tyler looked at him incredulously:" You really want to tell me, that you did talk to the trees ?"Josh raised an eyebrow and looked at his friend searchingly: "Do you not you believe me, Ty?" "I will not tell yet, it's just I have so often wished that they talk to me, but they have never done it," said Tyler, and hang his head. "Let's go in" said Josh, stroking gently over his head and let his hand then rest on his shoulders. When they dropped on the couch in the living room and sending again a dust cloud towards the blanket, both had to laugh. Then Josh became serious and said: "Do you know the difference between hearing and listening?" He asked the boy next to him. Tyler looked irritated. "Um, that's somehow the same thing?" "No, somehow not" he replied. "I'm sorry, Jishwa" muttered Tyler contrite. "You haven‘t. It took me a while to understand the difference, too. And you get it, too. You're a smart boy "" Do you really think? "" No, I'm sure, "he said, letting his head rest on Tyler's shoulder, while Tyler snuggled his head into Jishwas Iroquois, which felt, like cool moss. So both sat with eyes closed for a while leaning against each other and enjoyed the silence.  
Tyler blossomed when he was with Josh and he enjoyed every minute with him. One day he asked: "Joshie, would you want to visit me at home?" He cocked his head and said: "This is not a question of will. I can not, "Tyler pulled a surprised face:" What, you can not?" " I can only stay inside the forest. The closer I get the tree line, the more miserable I feel, up to fainting. Believe me, I've tried it often enough. " Tyler nodded."I think that‘s still very strange. Can the reasons might be related to your amnesia ?"Josh shrugged:" Maybe. It is like it is, and it's not like that one here is not having fun "and grinned. Tyler grinned back: "Are you telling me about that here is hiding an amusement park?" "No," Josh replied. But we have enough animals with which we can hang out and as I said, the trees have also sometimes the occasional to telling jokes. "" What do you mean 'we'? Is there still others who can not leave the forest? "" Oh, I have not told you so "Josh remembered. "Yes, Milli and Jamie. Are really funny the two "Tyler's eyes widened. "Are they at our age?" "No, Milli is maybe 6 and Jamie as 8 to 10" "Do you think I could meet them, too?" Tyler asked cautiously. "I do not know,but I prefer to ask them first, they can be very shy "Tyler nodded.  
A few days later, Tyler was surprised when he saw Josh between the trees waiting for him.“ we can save us the way," said Josh, grabbed Tyler's hand and pulled him along behind him. "Let's go to Milli and Jamie?" "Yupp" he was told "they are very excited about you" Tyler felt uncertainty ascend into itself. What if they did not like him? What if they said Jishwa that he no longer intended to come into the forest? What if…. He was torn by a bell-like voice from his thoughts. A little girl with blonde hair rushed with open arms at his companion and joyfully exclaimed: "Joshie!!! Joshie !!! there!!! "He release Tyler's hand to catch Milli and pushed her tenderly. She giggled and ruffled Josh through his mohawk. Then she looked up with their blue eyes and asked, "Joshi, is Ty-Ty?" He couldn’t help himself but he has to smile and said, "Yes, I'm Tyler" Millie slid down by Josh and now she hugged him and said: "Ty-Ty, Ty-Ty. Ty-Ty makes lala, lala beautiful "Josh and Tyler looked equally surprised. "Josh responded the first and said," This was probably you, who sang the beautiful melodies and songs here? "" It looks like "he said quite puzzled. I was here a couple of times with my ukulele and thought I just play for myself "" Well, you didn‘t. We are all fans of you, "Josh grinned.  
Now he also noticed Jamie, who had wrapped his arms around from behind Josh's hips and gently peeking behind his back. He had reddish-brown eyes and dark blonde hair and looked at Tyler uncertainly. "Hi Jamie" Tyler said encouragingly to him, knelt on his height and extended his hand. He took her gently and shook it slightly, but fixed with the other hand still on Josh's hip. "Your songs are really beautiful" said Jamie shy. Tyler smiled: "If you want, I can bring my ukulele next time and we can sing a bit" "Yes!!! Yes !!! "Millie squeaked happily and danced around the three boys. All laughed. The rest of the afternoon they played catching and other children's games. When it was time to go for Tyler he was embraced by both children and they oppressed him a peck on the cheek. Josh still accompanied him a piece while the children waving goodbye to them from a clearing. "They are truly enchanting, Jishwa" said Tyler. "Oh yes, they are" "Do they have amnesia, too?" "Yes." Tyler nodded. "Thanks for everything, Josh." His companion raised an eyebrow. "What have I done?" "Because of you I will stay alive" Josh paused and Tyler hugged him. He could feel Josh's coolness again. "No cause, Ty-Ty". Tyler would have preferred to stay in Joshs Hug forever and inhale his scent, which reminded him of a cool autumn morning.  
The next day at school, there was for a change something interesting. They should have write a story about people, which they looked up them. For Tyler, of course it was immediately clear who has to be his hero. Furthermore, the teacher informed them, that she was planning a project to discover the local history. That soundedpromising for Tyler, while the majority of the class erupted in moans. So it was Tyler who had finished at first with its herostory, and he puts his sheets on the teacher‘s table. "Mr. Joseph, as much motivation really surprised me in your case"Tyler shrugged his shoulders and sat down again. His teacher began to read the story and when she had finished, she said to him: "Mr. Joseph, I thought you would be aware that it should be in the task to real people ". Tyler felt anger rise inside him: "Josh is real" "I‘m asking Mr. Joseph, if this Josh would really exist, he would be sitting here in class and would not be a child of the forest". "But he is". Insisted Tyler. The class burst out laughing and someone shouted: "Winter is coming, you loony!" Whereupon new laughter broke out. Tyler tried to be as small as possible to his place. "Enough!" Interrupted the teacher. "Tyler, if you have a thing for myths and such things, you can take this issue to our project. At the local archives you will certainly find some Things. "Tyler did not dare to speak again and nodded. When he walked the main corridor after school, he was suddenly rudely grabbed by the collar and dragged into a storage room. "We have heard that our whipping boy likes Wood Elves, now. Do we need to worry that you became a fag, now? "Tyler did not answer. Then a fist hit him in the face and he hit his head against the wall. His legs gave up and he fell to the ground. "Do you know what we do with gays? Again he remained the answer. "They occur dead" and hit him the first step. After the third, he lost consciousness and it became dark around him.  
When he came back to himself he could not tell. With difficulty he crawled out of the storeroom. The main hall lay still and it seemed that no one was at school anymore. He dragged himself into the nearest bathroom and tried to look at himself in the mirror. What he saw startled him. He had a big black eye, a laceration on his head, nose bleeds a chapped lip and numerous bruises. He tried as best as possible to clean up himself. Every movement hurt like hell and as he shuffled toward the exit, he wished he would be at home in his room. When his mother saw him so trimmed, she overfloated him immediately with questions. Tyler waved wearily and said, "All right Mom, I was just thrown from the bike" "You stay definitely the next couple of days at home. I'm writing an apology for the school ". Tyler had no objection. After being trimmed so bad today, would him a few days of rest do well. When he dragged himself to his room, he looked at his battered body. Even his back was spot Littered. No wonder it hurt every move. He showered carefully and when he went to bed, he thought wistfully of Josh. How happy he would have been with him today. He missed his smile, his hugs. Tears started running down his cheeks and he was crying softly to himself until he dozed off from exhaustion.  
Immediately after all members of the family had left the house, Tyler made towards Josh. His whole body rebelled against every step he takes but he would rather die when he‘s not being able to see Josh one more day. Once the last houses disappeared behind the tree rows, Josh appeared unexpectedly before him, who wanted to embrace him joyfully. Seeing, in what state his friend was, he stopped shocked: "My God Tyler, what happened?" He looked into the warm eyes of his friend, in which reflected deep concern. Josh gently stroked his cheek. Tears began to run down Tyler's cheeks and he began to tremble. "Joshie ...." He whimpered and buckled him off his feet. His friend caught him and carried him the rest of the way bridal style to the Lodge while Tyler was heartbreaking sobbing in Josh's chest. Once there, he laid him on the bed, snuggled up behind him and stroked Tyler gently onto his upper arm until Tyler's tears dried. He turned to Josh and snuggled his head in the crook of his friend’s neck. "Ty-Ty" he began gently, "tellme what happened." And Tyler told him while Josh gently stroked his hair. "These guys would need urgently to be self beaten up" summed Josh upset. He wanted Tyler to take in a close embrace, but he moaned at this and he let him off immediately and said, "Oh Tyler, I just don’t wanted to hurt you, I'm so sorry," Tyler smiled weakly and said, "I know Jishwa" , His friend sat up and asked cautiously: "Ty-Ty, would you take your shirt off for me, so I know where I can touch you nor without causing you suffering?" He nodded and replied with a mischievous grin: " But only if you yours also take off ". Josh was obviously faster to rid his shirt, so he helped his friend with his. When he saw all the bruises, he froze and tears welled in his eyes: "Oh my poor heart ..." he whisperde and began carefully to kiss each of the bruises on his back. His lips, leaving a pleasant coolness on Tyler's skin. A peacefull feeling began to flow through Tyler and he could feel the pain became weaker. When Josh turned to his chest, Tyler looked in his beautiful amber eyes and was surprised to see in them tiny reflections that sparkled like ice crystals. He stroked Josh's hair and along the neck to the shoulders. His skin was not just pale, it looked almost white. She looked so fragile as porcelain. Tyler suddenly raided a severe fatigue and he lay back in bed, while Josh continues to kiss his bruises. That was the last thing Tyler perceived before he sank into a deep sleep.  
When he awoke, he found himself covered. Well, Josh had to have covered him. He looked around for him, but could not find him. When he got up, he was surprised that he barely had pain. It felt more like a slight soreness. The color of the bruises had changed. They were as good as gone. Tyler wanted aks Josh immediately, like this could happen, but the Lodge was empty. Panic rose in him and he heated outside. There was no one to see. "Josh?" He said. No Answer. "Josh!" He cried this time. Again, no reaction. He was close to tears as he shouted this time: "Joosshh !!!! Where are you? !!!! "" Ty-Ty !!!! "he suddenly heard Millies voice. He followed the voice with his eyes and discovered her at the top of the sink on Josh's shoulders. Happy he‘s ran toward them.  
When he reached the top, Milli jumped at him and he picked her up and held her close. Even Jamie was there, Tyler pressed briefly, too. Then Tyler hugged Josh stormly. The let out a short moan. When Tyler quizzically raised an eyebrow, Josh smiled sheepishly and said, "All right, my stormy heart" He was not really convinced, but he wouldn’t force him. When they were raging with the children through the forest, Tyler noticed that Josh moves with more caution than usual. Tyler had Millie solemnly promise that he will take his ukulele the next day before he had to make his way home. Josh accompanied him again and when it was time to say finally Bye for today, Tyler hugged Josh again and he could feel how tense his friend. Tyler grabbed his shirt before Josh could react and pulled it up. On his pale skin shone a bruise next to the other. Shocked he left his shirt again, looked at him and stammered: "Why Josh? Why? And basically, how did you do that "Josh looked embarrassed to the ground?. "Josh, please" He raised his head again and said softly. "I did not want you to suffer" "Fine! Do you think about, if I want you to suffer?!" Tyler went on. "I can’t help you with these thugs, but at least I can the suffering that they cause, endorse" defended Josh. Tyler did not say anything for few seconds. Then he caught himself and retorted: "Oh great! So they beat up us both now, or what? "" Ty, I take pains not as true as you "he tried to explain."I have noticed" he snapped back to his opposite. "Ty, please. Will you not understand, you're important to me. I would do anything for you, what is possible to care for your well being "His friend burst into tears and cried:" Why? I bring only trouble upon you! You've saved me from taking my life, you have the power to deprive me of my pain! What have I done that for you? NOTHING!!!! "That's not true, Ty" said Josh gently. "Well, then call 'me an example," he challenged. "You found me. You've ended my solitude. For me doesn’t it matter any longer whether the sun rises or falls, the days are no longer empty and desolate for me ... " „But you have Milli and Jamie“ turned Tyler, who had calmed down. "I'm like a big brother to them. Sure, I love them, but I had no one with I could really talk. Someone at my age. "Tyler nodded." Then you came around. I could not believe my luck as I met you and I'm incredibly happy that we are friends." "Me too," whispered Tyler and hugs Josh, only this time more careful.  
The next day, Tyler kept his promise and brought his ukulele. At first he only played a couple of songs for children and Millie danced with Jamie and Josh on their clearing. After that, he just played a tune that came to his mind as he watched them while dancing. When the three take a break in the grass, Tyler began to sing:  
"Down in the Forest, we'll sing a Chourus, one that everybody knows, Hands held higher, we'll be on fire, Singing songs that nobody wrote"  
Josh sat up and looked at Tyler.  
"Wow Ty, that was a wonderful lyric" The musician smiled shyly and replied: "It comes to my mind, actually" "Do you mean that you dream up even more" "Maybe?. We'll see, "" I hope we will hear it, "quipped Josh and smiled. Since the children were tired, both teens adopted and went back to Josh's Lodge. As they settled on the couch, Tyler said, "I wrote a song yesterday evening. Do you want to hear?“ " Yes, of course, but why didn‘t you sung it before? "" Because it's just for you "Josh smiled and nodded. Tyler took his ukulele and began:   
"I know where you stand, silent in the trees and that's where I am, silent in the trees. Why will you not speak where I happen to be? Silent in the trees, standing cowardly. I can feel your breath, I can feel my death I want to know you, I want to see, I want to say Hello - Hello "  
As the last note died away, and Tyler had parked his ukulele, he was knocked down formally by Josh Hug. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you !!!" Tyler was pleasantly pressed by Josh weight in the chouch and his amber eyes shone like little suns. Tyler started giggling and said, "You're welcome. You just inspires me" He hugged Josh also, inhaling his coolness. Then both lost their balance and rolled off the couch on the floor. Now it was Tyler who was on Josh. He sat up and grinned at his friend, "So, now I have you" Josh grinned back and replied: "Are you sure?" And before Tyler knew, Josh tickled him into the ground. He gasped: "stop Jishwa, I can’t anymore" He let go of him, smiled and said: "You have me since we first met" "Same" gasped Tyler.  
The next day, Tyler went to the city archive. An elderly lady showed him the way, and then let him in one of the endless rows of shelves of the archive alone. Soon after, he found the newspaper article on microfilm he needed for the project. He wasn‘t not really surprised that in many of the newspaper articles their forest was mentioned. Urban Legends clustered round him. After reading some of the articles, he muttered: "What the people have imagined everything ... If all this were true, it would go in our forest, as in the Grand Central Station in New York" Later the articles swichted from legends to accident and crime reports, they had occurred in or around the forest. He was now reached in 1937 and thought about it, to let it go, as an image caught his attention. It belonged to an article dated 12/08/37, Millie Fairbrother disappeared 'He looked again at the picture under the headline, but so much he refused it emotionally, he had to admit, that it was the sweet little girl from the forest. Even the dress in the picture was the same. Cold begann running down his back. He turned the page and found a few days later another article. ‚Milli Fairbrother discovered strangled in the woods ' "Damn, that can not be true," he said to himself. He flipped on quickly to convince yourself that‘s with Millie was just a terrible accident. However, this hope he had to let go, when he came across another article. This was from 1979 and had been: ‚Jamie Blacksmith found murdered in the forest. The picture below left no room deny the facts. Tyler began to tremble. Faster and faster he began to go through the items. When he discovered Josh's image, his throat tightened and he began to gasp for air. The article was from 21.7. 95  
, Young man found killed in forest Lodge '- Yesterday evening, the body of 17-year-old Joshua William Dun was found in a Lodge in the Black Woods. As the investigation revealed the teenager was kept for weeks in the lodge and was repeatedly badly abused sexually and physically ...... '  
In front of Tyler's eyes everything blurred. His tears took his vision and he let out a heartrending wail: "Jishwa" not my Jishwa ... "He wept into the silence of the archives. When he had no more tears and everything felt just dull and empty, he packed up his papers and left the Archives.  
Tyler went thoughtfully on the way to Josh. Now that he could no longer deny the fact that his best friend was a lost soul or to put it bluntly, a spirit, a lot of things made sense, now. His amnesia, his cooler body, he was tied to the forest and many other small items. On the other hand, this condition probably had its advantages, as Tyler recalled how Josh had helped him with his bruising and ultimately the fact that Josh heard speaking trees. When he became aware again, what terrible price Josh had to pay for it, he scolded himself an asshole.  
When Tyler entered the lodge, Josh lay on the couch, reading a book that had brought his friend a few days ago. When he saw the face of Tyler, he jumped up and wanted to ask what had happened but his friend hugged him stormy and they fell back on the couch. Tyler clung literally to him and buried his face in Josh's neck. "Hey Ty-Ty, what's going on? I am here "He stroked his back gently."I'm so sorry, Josh" sobbed Tyler. "What are you sorry for? I just do not understand anything "," I was in the archives today "Tyler began and broke away from his friend, but remained sitting on his lap. His friend nodded. " I came across some newspaper articles" he continued gently. Josh's face took on a strange expression. He looked his friend in the face and Tyler could have sworn that he was afraid. "Please Ty, I will not remember ..." He took Josh's face in his hands and replied softly. "That's not you have to. No matter how special our friendship is, nothing will stop me to hold on to you " Josh's face lit up with the smile that Tyler loved so much and his eyes were a single firework. Now Josh hugged his friend stormly. "I was so scared, when you find out, you didn’t want to have anything to do with me anymore. Tyler smirked, "You're holding, my spooky Josh"  
That evening Tyler had the misfortune to cross paths with his tormentors. Shortly after he had left the Blackwoods behind him, he was encircled by the school rackets in a quiet side-street. "Well, who do we have here?" Said their leader smugly. "A little Forest Fairy" Tyler knew all too well that he would be beaten up, he replied: "Well I'd rather be a forest fairy, as such an ugly Pitt Bull like you" Immediately hits him a fist in the face. Followed by two uppercuts. He was held by the Others during the leader further struck him. "So, an ugly Pitt Bull, a-ha. Well then this Pittbull will you processed into ground beef "At some point he couldn’t register anymore where is hurting actually, because his body was a single pulsating pain. But at the last step he had to take, he felt a sheer explosion of pain. As always left him his tormentors laying on the ground. When they were out of sight, Tyler tried to stand up but came only in a kneeling position. Blood dripped onto the sidewalk but he did not care. He was only able to move in stooping forward, because the pain was simply too strong in his body. Instinctively he moved back to the forest. He had no desire to allegations of his parents, who would only tell him again what for a disappointment he was. He wanted his peace. He wanted to feel no pain any longer, he wanted to be loved, he wanted ... Josh. Josh, who loved him, just as he was, Josh where he felt safe, Josh held him in his arms, no matter how broken he was, Josh could make that all would be well.  
Tyler did not make it up to Josh's lodge. Shortly before the sink his legs gave up and he leaned with his last strength against a tree. Breathing was increasingly difficult and he closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, Josh knelt before him, looking at him sadly. "Joshie" breathed Tyler. He gently stroked his hair and whispered, "My poor heart, you are going to die" His friend nodded weakly. "Does it hurt?" He asked. "No. Don‘t be afraid, I am with you "And so they sat there for a while. Tyler's breathing became shallow and with his last words, he whispered: "Joshie, I can hear them ... the trees ... they say ..."  
A few moments later, after his heart had done his last beat, Tyler found himself next to his body. It was dark in the meantime, and the first stars appeared. Apart from them, only he and Josh shimmered pale in the darkness. The trees welcomed him and he had never felt this sense of peace. He looked at Josh lovingly. He smiled and said: "Come, we‘re going home". He took Tyler's hand and they both disappeared into the trees.


End file.
